


Maybe time doesn't matter, for you and me

by KameronWolf666



Category: Half-Life
Genre: American Sign Language, Awkward Flirting, Barney makes kinda cheesey jokes, Barney says the beer line :), Canon Rewrite, Gordon uses ASL, How Do I Tag, M/M, Might add more chapters but probably not, Might be OOC because I have trouble writing some characters, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Selectively Mute Gordon Freeman, kinda short, mentions from pre-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameronWolf666/pseuds/KameronWolf666
Summary: A rewrite of the intro of Half-Life 2 but it's kinda gay and a lil OOCBarney makes Cheesy jokes and Gordon just eats it up <3
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman (implied)
Kudos: 9





	Maybe time doesn't matter, for you and me

**Author's Note:**

> ASL is written as [text]

Your name is Gordon Freeman  
You are 27 years old  
You have a PHD in theoretical physics   
And you have been fighting teeth and nail for your life after the destruction of Black Mesa

After you had been kidnapped by the man in a blue suit you had been seeing throughout your journey, he propositioned you with a job.

You accepted it

You have been thrown into a world you no longer recognize. A strange guard with an electrified baton pulled you from what looks like a futuristic train and brought you in for questioning.  
You are backed into a corner when he flips off the baton and unhooks the mask pulling it off his face.  
He is someone you didn't expect to be there.  
His name is Barney Calhoun and he was your best friend.

"About that beer I owe ya'... it's me Barney! From Black Mesa?"  
The words almost didn't register for you.  
His heterochromia eyes are settled on yours, he has a big smile spread across his face.  
You feel your knees buckle and your chest get heavy. He pulls you into a tight hug, his head rested in the crook of your neck.

You hug him back

He finally pulls away from you, his eyes focused on your face. A large gloved hand cups your face as the both of you just stare longingly at each other. He finally looks away out of embarrassment of what he had just been doing   
"You don't look a day over 27 Doc" he says to break the silence as he steps back to look you over   
"y'know I woulda expected you to be wearing that.. uhh- Oh right, HEV suit of yours. You look real cute in orange" Barney says, the last comment barely registering for Gordon.

[I missed you]  
It takes Barney a second to register what your doing. "Ooooh, I haven't seen someone do that in awhile. The resistance kids started trying to learn ASL but it didn't pick up as well, still.. we've been pretty cozy in our current base that I kinda hadn't needed to use it- or well- more like I hadn't needed to use the normal uh, talkin' signs. Plus I haven't uh, Stepped outside the city in awhile, no need if I'm not running around"   
You just stare at him as he talks, you've forgotten how long he could go on for with just one subject or well.. he just keeps going... Still, you let him continue.  
"There's new ones the resistance kids made up to be able to communicate what baddies are stalking around without talking. It's real helpful, especially with stalkers stamping around"

He goes to show you some when his eyes dart up at his clock "Oh sh-.. crap- uh I'll show you later Doc I better getcha to Kleiner.. can't have you dying on us already" he grabs your hand as he quickly calls Dr Kliener on the large screen. You look away, trying to hide as your face goes red. He couldn't have meant to grab your hand in like- that way, you try to convince yourself. Your eyes dart back to the screen when hear Kliener voice, someone you weren't expecting to see ever again. He sounds annoyed, mentioning a Lamarr? A dog maybe? "Doc this is important! I'm not alone though, and guess whose with me!..." You feel him pull you forward into the screens vision. "My god.. is- is that Gordon Freeman?" You hear Kliener stutter out. Barney gives a cocky smirk as he pulls you into a friendly head lock. His eyes wander down to yours "Say hi Doc! It's rude not to greet your peers" you give him a cheeky smirk as you pull your hands up to sign [Hi Doc!] Kliener blinks at you a few times before "oooh.. very funny you to, Now you should get him going to my Lab. We don't want to loose any time" Barney seems seems to think for a moment "Alyx is around here isn't she? Maybe we could get him to her, she could take him to your lab from there" Alyx? you only remember her from when she was a kid, a rambunctious little thing. Barney says a quick goodbye to Kliener before rushing you out the back. You go to sign something to him but he's already rushing you away. 

Maybe... This wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first fanfictions so please be gentle


End file.
